


55 Years

by doctor__idiot



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: 1x13 "Fated to Pretend", Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, M/M, Missing Scene, Wall Sex, although not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in fifty-five years he felt truly alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	55 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to go most of the season without reading or writing fanfiction. But then this episode came around and I couldn't just not.
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine.

It was an insane rush to be reborn. 

Fifty-five years ago, when Coraline had turned him, he had been disorientated, in pain, and scared to death. 

He had also been nearly blind with need and desire. He had never experienced anything like it before or since.

The only reason it threw him this time was because he hadn’t expected it to happen. Back then, he had never lived as a vampire before and Coraline had been his wife. Nothing unusual to seek comfort in her.

But this was Josef. His best friend although not someone Mick ever let himself be too vulnerable with.  
He wasn’t at all prepared for the onslaught, liquid fire coursing through his veins. For the first time in fifty-five years he felt truly alive.

He was still feeling the phantom ache of fangs puncturing his neck, heat seeming to radiate from the slowly healing wound.

He croaked, “Josef,” and maybe it was supposed to be a warning because the next thing he knew, he was up and across the room, pinning Josef against the wall with his body, a mirror of their earlier positions, only in reverse.

Josef was looking directly at him, fingers curling around the nape of Mick’s neck, and his lips twisted into that trademark smirk of his. He didn’t make a move to extricate himself from Mick, and he could have, could have flung Mick across the room using but one hand. 

He didn’t, however, and that was when Mick kissed him. Messily and brutally but he was still burning up and it was such a stark contrast to the bone-deep chill he had been feeling constantly for fifty-five years.  
He had told Beth vampires didn’t get cold. That was because they always were anyway.

The heat made him forget things, things like the fact that Josef was a man and thus not in his preferred circle of sex partners, things like their friendship that might he hanging by a thread here, and things like where they were and what they had to do.  
To be fair, he wouldn’t be much help to Beth in his current state.

A growl built in his chest and he pushed Josef’s chin up with his nose, almost animal-like, and bit at the skin below without drawing blood but making his intentions clear. He was thrumming with energy and having one of the most powerful beings on earth here in his arms, practically pliant and his for the taking, was such a turn-on he was shaking with it. 

His arms stripped Josef of his suit, always those stupid immaculate suits, faster than was healthy for the material but Josef didn’t say anything, just let Mick drag his hands down his body. Mick’s skin was feverish and judging from Josef’s ready gasp he was feeling the heat just as much, although his hands were cool when he slid them over Mick’s shoulders after ridding him of his Henley.

Mick shoved both their pants down and out of the way and brought their hips together none too gently and Josef dropped his head back against the wall, baring his throat.  
Ghosting his lips along the line of it, keeping his itching fangs in check, Mick urged, “I need you to say that it’s okay. God, please say it’s okay, Josef.” _I’m going crazy._

He wasn’t sure he could stop even if Josef denied him now but he didn’t think he would need to. For some reason, though, he needed the verbal confirmation.

Josef brought his hand up into Mick’s hair and his mouth next to his ear, whispered, “It’s okay.”

He dropped his mouth lower, teasingly grazing his fangs against the curve of Mick’s jaw and Mick quickly turned his head, capturing Josef’s lips again. The kiss was every bit as desperate as the first one, Josef giving just as good as he got.

Mick was close to painfully hard and he could feel Josef’s response as a rigid line against his thigh and he needed to move this along before he threatened to explode in one way or another.

He gripped Josef’s thighs and lifted him up around his waist, fingers digging into flesh, leaving bruises that faded instantly. If Josef were human, Mick’s fingernails would have drawn blood and his hands would have crushed bone, but he wasn’t and Mick hadn’t realized how much he needed to be able to let go without having to watch his every step.  
He was tired of keeping himself in check all the time.

He didn’t have lube but they could make do without. Josef didn’t protest when Mick licked across his own hand and palmed his cock, mixing saliva and pre-cum to create some sort of slick.  
He hardly reacted when Mick sunk inside of him, took it with a slight jerk of his hips and a surprised sound escaping from between his lips. He adjusted to Mick’s thrusts, rolling his hips down to the best of his abilities. 

He sounded content when he closed his eyes and hummed, “Been too long since I’ve done this.”

Mick was aware Josef was probably teasing him on purpose but it didn’t subdue his reaction, the feral part of him rising up and suddenly the need to mark, to claim, and to keep was overwhelming and he wasn’t sure he was allowed but this time he couldn’t stop himself from sinking his fangs into skin. He felt his lips curling back from his teeth, his vision sharpening. 

The liquid flooding his mouth wasn’t hot like a human’s and it tasted different but it wasn’t any less intoxicating and, above all, the fact that it was _Josef_ allowing him to do this to him was what brought it all crashing down on his head.

It probably wasn’t far from an animal in heat, the way he buried himself in Josef over and over until he was spent and even then he didn’t stop moving against him, just grabbed his chin and crushed their mouths together in a bruising mockery of a kiss.  
Josef bit down on his lower lip and sucked, Mick opening up for him, figuring fair was fair. 

His stomach was wet with Josef’s release, neither of them hurrying to bring any sort of distance between them. Mick’s thumb pressed against the puncture marks on Josef’s shoulder, vampire bite healing more slowly than other wounds, and he hazily thought his mark on Josef shouldn’t make him feel all those things he was feeling.

He shook himself out of it when Josef’s fingers nudged his chin up, hazel-colored eyes seeking his own and that smile, that ridiculous half-smile that caused such a riot inside of him.  
The urgency was gone but the desire wasn’t and, suddenly, the intimacy was almost too much to take.

Josef kissed him briefly, more of a playful nip than a kiss. “Come on, we’ve got a girl to rescue. We can talk about this later.”

“You wanna talk about this?” Mick’s voice sounded slightly strange to himself. Used and wavering.

“Do you?”

The answer to that was more complicated than it had any permission to be. The sensible thing to do would be to chalk this up to a fledgling frenzy and a new sire-bond and put it behind them.  
Mick really didn’t want to do the sensible thing.

They had other stuff to worry about right now, though. So he nodded, “Yeah. You’re right.”

They disengaged with more reluctance than was probably appropriate and Mick tried not to think about that too much. They dressed at inhuman speed, not without Josef bitching about his rumpled suit and Mick smirking at him for it.

When Josef shoved past him through the front door, he put a hand on Mick’s shoulder and said, “Later.”

It sounded vaguely like a promise.


End file.
